


A New Beginning

by SocialOutsider



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Kannabi Bridge Mission, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Pre-Canon, Third Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Obito after regaining consciousness inside the cave. Oneshot.
Kudos: 2





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set during the Naruto manga 603 chapter, "Rehabilitation" and the Naruto anime episode, "I'm in Hell".

I.. can't believe it.

I really, really can't.

As I sit there, examining my new surroundings, I'm grateful for the fact that not only am I still alive but that I'm also in a bed that makes the pain of dealing with my injuries a little bit easier to deal with.

I mean, back at the cave-in during the mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge with my teammates Hatake Kakashi and Nohara Rin, I thought for sure that given that I was trapped underneath a giant boulder with the right side of my body completely crushed that my luck had finally run out.

That I was going to die.

But thanks to Fate, I managed against all the odds to survive the cave-in although I know that things won't be the same anymore.

Furthermore, with Old Man Madara's help, I've gotten a new body or rather, new replacements although I'm very nearly covered in bandages and my right arm is gone as well, having been crushed. 

Regardless, I think it's a small price to pay for surviving something that should have killed me.

I'm also hugely indebted to Old Madara.

I really am.

However, as much as I'd like to stay here, I know that I can't.

Why?

Because I have far more important things to handle.

Such as trying to adapt to my new body so that I can eventually get out of this place and head back to Konoha to not only rejoin my team but also help out in the ongoing war.

I know that Old Man Madara has kept on telling me to give up because my body is such a state that there's no way I can ever return to active duty as a shinobi but I refuse to believe him.

I mean, yes, I'm not fine physically at the moment but I have no doubt that I'll push through this and be back to my normal self in a small amount of time.

Well, almost.

Plus, Madara is going on and on about how the world is a cold, dark, lonely place full of pain and suffering.

I don't believe that stuff either.

Personally, I think it's the ramblings of an old man who is near death and who wants to drag anyone with him down to his level of despair.

I know I've never had an easy life but even though times were challenging, I've always had other people who cared about me.

Well, just one considering it was Rin.

Anyways, I'm not paying Madara's words any heed.

No.

There's no way they're true.

At the moment, though, I have plans of my own.

I need to adjust to this body so that I can go home to Konoha.

If I can do that and reunite with Kakashi and Rin, then Kakashi and I can finally work together to protect Rin no matter what.

With the two of us possessing Sharigans, we'll be no match for any enemy.

We'll be unstoppable.

Invincible.

At the moment, I need to stop thinking and start on making sure that my plan becomes a reality.

The sooner I do that, the sooner I can get out of this place.

Kakashi...

Rin...

Minato-sensei..

Everyone in Konoha...

Just wait for me a bit longer.

Please.

Then once we've all been reunited once more, it will just be the old days.

And with my help, Konoha will win. 

I promise you I'm coming home.

I swear it.

I really do.

**Fin**


End file.
